Chris Makes an Offer
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Courtney is not satisfied with her predicament. To cheer/shut her up, Chris proposes an offer to Courtney. Will Courtney take Chris up on his offer? Chrisney! Contains strong language at the beginning and some hetero-slash towards the end.


**This is a one-shot for my friend, I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and every other awesome friend and colleague and fan of mine. This gets very sexual towards the end. Well, not too much so that it could be rated NC-17, but enough to be rated M.**

**DISCLAIMER: Me owning _Total Drama_ would be like Shakespeare owning a Ferrari. How the hell could he own a car if he's been dead for centuries?**

**Have fun!**

* * *

The boat of losers parked by the dock of Playa des Losers. Chef grabbed Courtney, who was still thrashing around and refusing to accept that she's been eliminated, and threw her onto the dock.

"FUCK YOU, CHEF, YOU ASSHOLE!" Courtney screamed after the cook as he drove off. Not wanting to deal with any of the other losers at the Playa, Courtney headed straight towards her room and slammed the door shut.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Courtney demanded, as she discovered a naked Chris lying on her bed. "And why the fuck are you naked?!"

"Waiting to spend some time with you?" Chris smirked.

"I am not going to have sex with you, in case you were wondering!" Courtney glared. "Shouldn't you be back on the island torturing whoever is left on it?"

"I'm on my break," Chris laughed. "Why would I want to spend it on the island when I could spend it over here with you?"

"Didn't you just get rid of me after I was eliminated?" Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Chris shrugged. "You were voted off, rules are rules."

"UNFAIRLY voted off!" Courtney snarled. "Duncan and I voted for Harold and he told me Geoff and DJ would do the same. Bridgette would never vote me off because she's my friend."

"Yeah, Harold switched the votes against you," Chris laughed. "I watched the confessional cam. After reading the votes, you voted yourself out. Silly Harold."

"Wait, you KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Courtney raised her voice.

"Yeah, I do," Chris replied. "But there is nothing I can do about it. There is no rule against what Harold did. Didn't think it would happen. But I guess I should make rule banning the tampering of the votes, though there is no point in making it retroactive."

"Then bring me back and do a goddamn re-vote!" Courtney ordered.

"How about no?" Chris chuckled. "Besides, if I do bring you back, then you'd end up falling into the arms of Duncan. Without me!"

"Without you?!" Courtney scowled. "Why would Duncan and I want to have a threesome with you? You're twice my age you disgusting bastard! And I'm pretty sure Duncan is straight," she added.

"His browsing history disagrees," Chris corrected her. "I know I allow you teens to use the computers in the tent, but you do realise that I only allow people who give me their passwords to use them, and that I can check the history. Ever heard of Incognito mode for Google Chrome or Private Browsing for Firefox? Apparently Duncan hasn't."

"You're such a pig, Chris McLean!" Courtney scoffed.

"I'm bisexual as well," Chris smiled. "We can have a three-way-relationship. You. Me. Duncan. Doesn't that sound hot?"

"It sounds weird," Courtney scoffed. "I don't want to have multiple partners at once. My parents won't approve."

"You can always break up with Duncan and go for me," Chris suggested. "After all, who can resist this beauty right before you?"

"A rational person?!" Courtney glared. "Besides, I cannot do this to Duncan. He'll be devastated and- wha-WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Courtney demanded as Chris came over to Courtney and started kissing her neck.

"Someone has to take the first initiative," Chris shrugged.

"You are a sick man Chris Mclean!" Courtney hissed, shoving Chris aside. However, Chris noticed that her face was red. Furthermore, the CIT was sweating profusely.

"You're blushing," Chris stated.

Courtney blushed harder. "No I'm not!" she snapped.

Chris grabbed a hand mirror and held it in front of her. "Well you claim you but on a lot of sun cream, so how do you explain this?"

Courtney sighed. "Okay, fine! So I am attracted to you as well. Big deal. But my parents would never want me to date someone like you," she claimed.

"I'm pretty sure they'd rather have you dating someone like me over someone like Duncan," Chris pointed out.

"Well too bad that this "someone like you" happens to be a twenty-five-year-old while this "some like Duncan" happens to be close to my age and at least still have a chance at having a better life," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I'm only nine years older than you," Chris told her. "I'm young enough to be your older brother… well given that your parents had me when they were teenagers, I assume, but in a few decades, nine years will be nothing."

Courtney sighed. "Well my parents now know that I'm dating Duncan. But you have authority over me. However, I am attracted to both of you, and I cannot decide which one I prefer."

"Tell ya what," Chris assured her. "You can date both of us at once. I won't tell anyone. Besides, I am very serious about keeping my love life a secret unless I could use it to my advantage and to the advantage of whoever I'm dating or am married to. If later on you decide that you only want Duncan, I'll understand. But if you only want me, and I'm not dating anyone who's strictly monogamous, you can be my one and only."

"Well, it's worth a shot, I guess," Courtney shrugged. "After all, I guess you probably want this right now," she added, as she took off her shirt and dropped her pants.

"Haha, NOW yer talkin'!" Chris smirked, getting on a boner as he sat back down on the bed. Courtney climbed onto Chris's lap and proceeded to kiss his face. Chris licked Courtney's boobs, especially around the teats. Chris then planted his face between Courtney's tits and Courtney began to juggle.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Courtney moaned.

"Wait," said Chris. "Lie on the bed." Courtney complied and Chris went down on Courtney's vagina, giving her an Australian kiss. He swallowed when Courtney came. They swapped positions so that Courtney could give Chris a bow job.

As soon as Chris had his orgasm as well, he and Courtney laid down on the bed, under the covers.

"God, Chris, I wonder how I'm gonna clean up this mess," Courtney sighed.

"The interns will," Chris told her. "They've sworn to secrecy, so they'll never tell," he added, when he noticed that Courtney was actually worried about the interns ratting her and Chris out.

"Well I must head back, or the campers will figure out I'm gone," Chris told Courtney.

"When will you be back," Courtney asked Chris.

"I'll be back tomorrow night for an hour or two, and every other night," Chris assured her, putting on his clothes and then kissing Courtney on the forehead. When he left, Courtney decided to have a shower and get into her pyjamas. Maybe staying at the Playa won't be so bad. But Courtney was still going to maim Harold as soon as he got here.

* * *

**It probably could've been better. At least it's there... collecting dust...**

**Anyway, starting next Tuesday, I'll be doing an internship in my college and I will have a lot of work on my hands. But I will still have free time so I will try to update at least one story every week. Don't be surprised if I feel, which is why I didn't say that I prmoised I would, but I'll still make a goal of it.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
